Untitled
by EVERYTHING.I.KNOW.is.a.LIE
Summary: Just a collection of a lot of my old NCIS fics. They're in no particular order, and I guess as a warning, the majority of these are Gabby. Rated T, but it's really K-T. Oh, and for some reason, Gibbs seems to be in every one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**The reason for this whole thing- I was tired of looking at all the fics I hated. I really only keep them for sentimental reasons, so, I decided to do this- just, pile up all the fics I had (for this category, that is) under 1,000 words (which is actually a lot). So, here it is.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS! Please don't sue me! I have no money! All the things I own technically aren't mine because I didn't pay for them. Very few things are mine in this house!**_

_**I made the lyrics up as I went along, so you can blame me if you want if it's terrible. It shouldn't be, because I always do a re-read and sing, so, I don't really know. I'm not good with rhyming, so, it's kind of like a freeform poetry/song thing. Enjoy!**_

Please don't hover over me

Like you do every day

Please don't smile at me

Or even flash a grin

Please don't look at me

Whenever you need my attention

Please don't kiss my cheek

As my reward for a job-well-done

Please don't do this to me

When you know you're more than

Just a friend

It's so unfair

You are my everything

My one and my only

Please don't ignore it

When you know I love you

Please don't hover over me

Breathing down my neck

Please don't smile at me

When it makes my blood run cold

Please don't look at me

When it sends shivers down my spine

Please don't kiss my cheek

When it makes me feel like you love me too

Please don't do this to me

When you know you're more than

Just a friend

It's so unfair

You our my everything

My one and my only

Please don't ignore it

When I think you know I love you

Please don't do this to me

Please don't urge me on

Please don't let this continue

Please know that it's wrong

Please know that I love you

Please let me dream

Please tell me one thing

Please, just please, tell me you love me


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, never have, never will.**_

Haven't you guys ever wondered why we always see Gibbs sanding his boat, but nothing else? This is my take on why that is.

He was alone, sanding his boat. Shannon was out shopping and Kelly was at school. He loved working on his boat, but he was bored. He knew he wouldn't be for long, because in about five minutes, Kelly would be hopping down the stairs, dropping her book bag next to the workbench, and coming to hug him yelling, "Daddy!" Now, in about 3, 2, 1…

"Daddy!" She ran towards him. He bent down to catch the hug. "Hey, baby girl." Kelly steeped back. "I'm not a baby anymore Daddy. I thought we had this talk my first day o' school." He laughed. "I know, but I don't care how old you are. Even when you're…fifty-seven, you'll still be my baby girl. Now, c'mere and give your daddy another hug." He laughed again as she hugged him. "D'ya need any help w' your boat?"

"Depends. You got homework?"

"Nope. Never have any this close to summer."

"'K, then, I need some help." He handed her a sander. "Wanna how to sand it?" She nodded. "Okay, then, here's how ya do it…" He showed her how to hold it, how to go with the grain, and she was sanding in no time.

"What happened in school today?"

"Nothin' much. But today at recess… well, you remember Tiffany?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, ya know how I said me and Dana was gonna teach how to cross the monkey bars?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Well, today she tried, and she went all the way."

"No way."

"Oh, yes way."

He laughed. He loved the way Kelly could get excited so easily. He loved the way she reacted. He knew, though, the older she got, the harder it would be to get her this excited, so he tried to get her excited every chance he got.

-x-

Gibbs was alone now. It had been a long day at work and he needed to relax. He went to his basement to start sanding his boat. It didn't really need to be sanded, but it had become his favorite part of building it. He thought about her-Kelly. She was now technically twenty-two, she was deceased, but still his baby girl.

_**My first Gibbs/Kelly fic. What did you think of it? Just press the little green button to tell me. I'd really like some reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This was going to be a multi-chapter fic, but, it didn't turn out that way.**

_**Own nothing… DPB does, and I do not know what in the world he's going through right now that's making these episodes so depressing…**_

_**A/N: EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE! At least, that's pretty much how it is here. I mean, we all knew about Gibbs and the drug-dealer dude, but this is emotional to the power of infinity. I came up with this from sadness, math, semi-logic, and slight boredom. I know I said I wouldn't do anymore chapter fics until summer, but you'll live. I just have to at least get this one started…**_

The quiet basement was invaded by the almost silent footsteps coming down his basement stairs. He knew this was coming. She knew this was coming. Neither one of them though, thought this would be as emotionally terrifying as it was.

He could feel her starting at him for a moment, and she finally said hello. He replies with a 'Hey Abs,' and they are silent once again. She asks to 'come in,' then walks down the remaining steps. She stands beside him for a moment, then says goodbye. He stops her, and she turns. He asks the question he already knows the answer to, and it begins.

She confronts him, stating how he killed Hernandez. She said it was cold blood, even though it was for Shannon and Kelly. He listens intently, even though he'd rather not go through this. She begins to act confused, stating that 'Gibbs doesn't do that' but then turning it around with 'well maybe he does.' She begins talking about how she didn't find it by accident, and how she wishes it was yesterday. She closes her eyes in the useless attempt to go back through time, and as she opens them, Gibbs grins.

She asks him if she know what she has to do and the choice she must make: she never said aloud, but to do her job or to save a friend. With each question he answers 'I know,' and she won't take it for an answer. She wants him to say her findings are wrong, that she had made a mistake. His answer is just a simple 'no.' Finally, she wants him to answer the one question that truly tears his heart apart. "Tell me… how much I've been like… a daughter to you. How much you love me." Silence is between them for only a few seconds thought, and he asks:

"Will that help?"

"No." Is her tear-filled answer. "What I really need to know, Gibbs, is if, you're going to love me… no matter what."

Gibbs opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it. They stare at each other for a few moments, and Abby says, "Love me no matter what. That means anything. Whatever I decide to do, any lies I have to tell… any lies I've told. Anything."

At this last statement, Gibbs wondered. Any lies she's told? He decided to disregard the statement, then thought back to earlier in the week. "Abs," he began, "I told you I'd always have your back. I'm not going to go back on that. You've always been like a daughter to me, and I'll always, always love you." Abby attacked him in a hug, then almost choked in her tears. After a few minutes, she squeezed him tight, and whispered, "I have to tell you something." She looked up at him. "I have to tell you something, you probably won't want to believe." Her eyes started tearing up more, and soon they began to fall.

"Abs, just tell me. Please. I don't like seeing you like this."

Abby took a deep breath, then said softly, "Gibbs, I'm your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je ne NCIS propre! Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille!**_

_**(I don't own NCIS! Now leave me alone!)**_

_**Happy/Merry Easter! West Virginia lost! Very depressing for me, even though I hate watching sports. I just liked the fact we made it to the Final Four for the first time in fifty-one years. I hate to admit it, but congrats Duke. I'm not really that sore of a loser, I'm just… I don't know… more expectant of us (WV). Anyways, congrats, once again!**_

Now, back on the Easter subject, I got this when me and my big sister were coloring eggs like five-year-olds. Look at al the pretty colored liquids... now look at my pretty colored fingernails… Have a good Easter! Eat ham, retain water, stuff yourselves silly with whatever other foods you eat, and enjoy the gifts from the strange colored-egg laying bunny! And before you say anything, this is a bit AU-ish.

Coloring eggs… not really something Leroy Jethro Gibbs planned spending his Easters ever since his Kelly died. He looked over at Abby… his girlfriend, his lover, and maybe… just maybe… his fiancé. Only if his plan worked. He grabbed the invisible colored crayon and quickly wrote something on a fairly large egg. He dumped it in a random cup and waited.

"Jethro?" Abby asked. Gibbs turned his head towards her and listened. "What do you want on your egg? Jethro or Gibbs? Everyone over at NCIS calls you Gibbs, other than Ducky and me." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter." Abby shrugged in return to his blunt answer, then began writing on the egg. He looked over at his egg and stirred it in the cup. He fidgeted with something in his pocket, and Abby sighed, hoping, but knowing it wasn't what she wanted it to be. She quietly sighed and wondered.

She knew he loved her, and she was grateful for that. She would've never thought it would happen, with his strict rule 12, but here they were. She just wanted to know whether or not he would pop the question. They were so right for each other… at least in her mind. To him, she could just be the one-time stand redhead with black… no! How could she even think that? She knew her Jethro would never, ever do that! After everything they've been through… before and after their relationship began… it just wasn't possible.

He saw her looking halfway into space. He knew she was thinking. He looked at the clock… 2356 hours. Just a few more minutes… he could wait that long for Abby to possibly be his own. Patience wasn't his virtue, but he'd have to make it be for the next four minutes. Occupy your time. He thought.

He tried small talk, which didn't work. He tried to pretend he wasn't anticipating the moment, and he couldn't do that either. 2358- two minutes. He took the egg out and let it drain off behind the cup.

Waiting… she didn't like the subject too much. She looked at the time- 2359. One more minute until Easter. One more minute until she could kiss her Jethro goodnight, then go straight to sleep. Pre-Easter planning always made her tired, no matter how many Caf-Pows were in her system. Just waiting for the last egg to be finished…

One minute until Easter. Gibbs looked at Abby. She was tired. She was still thinking. He grabbed her hand. "Abs, you're tired. Go ahead and go to bed." Abby slowly shook her head. "We would have to get up in six hours. There's no need. I don't want to miss our baskets, anyways." Gibbs nodded. It was working. "You want your egg?" She shrugged. "Sure, I guess. If it's ready." The side of his mouth twitched. He had to hide his smirk for now. He grabbed the egg behind the cup. "Close your eyes." He requested. Abby groaned, but obeyed. She closed her eyes, then Gibbs opened her hand and placed the egg in it. She opened her eyes, and saw it.

The dark blue egg had white writing. 'I Love You,' on one side, and an arrow indicated for her to turn it around. 'Will You Marry Me?' On the other side. She grinned. Gibbs took the ring out of his pocket and asked for himself. "Will you?" he stared up at Abigail Scuito. "Yes." Answered Future Abigail Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: For the last time, (but of course you people know it's not) I don't own NCIS, no matter how bad I want to. This sadly popped in my head when I saw this last scene. Awww, poor Gibbs is what I always think. What? Can't I feel pity for a fictional character? When I was four, I had a crush on SpongeBob, so why can't I feel pity for an actual humanoid character, even if he is fictional? Quit looking at your screen weird and start reading! *Ahem* Please. Set at the end of 'Under Covers,' oneshot. Also, I couldn't remember what was inscribed on the little flask Gibbs had, so I just made something up. Not much.**_

Everyone followed Director Shepard and Doctor Mallard, but Abby stayed behind for just a single moment, only to say three words. "Happy birthday Gibbs." Happy birthday. He hadn't heard those words in years. He never really thought that anyone knew when his birthday was except for his father… and well, of course, two other special people in his life. He opened his desk drawer and got the flask out. He read what was inscribed on the silver object.

Happy Birthday

Love,

Shannon and Kelly

Shannon and Kelly. The two women in his life he could never forget. They loved him, and he had always loved them back. Gibbs looked at the bullet beside Kelly's name. That bullet meant so much. It could've been his death, if he hadn't put the flask in his jacket pocket. What the terribly cruel irony was, a bullet was one thing that caused their death. The bullet was not aimed at them directly, but at their driver. He crashed, and they died. He had killed the man who shot the driver with a bullet from a sniper gun. He said another three words he hadn't said ever since they first died: "I miss you." He always thought that, every day since he heard they were gone, but it seemed different as he said it. His voice seemed heavy with… what? Tiredness? Regret? Sadness? Most likely all of the above. In his mind, it was just a passing thought. Saying it made it seem as if it had much more meaning, and those words meant more than anything, because he knew they were gone. He ignored whatever difference there seemed to be in saying and thinking the words and opened the flask. He took a long, slow drink from it. Yes, it was filled with bourbon, but he was no longer on duty. He felt the amber liquid trickle down his throat. It was well aged, since the first and only time he had filled it was when he got home. Each year, he only took one drink from it, and after fourteen drinks, it was only close to halfway empty. Sometimes he thought that tiny flask would never run out of bourbon, kind of like his love for them.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, and I don't anything in New York, but I sure do wish I could live there.**_

It was here first time going to New York to see the ball drop, and she thought it would be the best time of her life. Hearing all of her favorite songs by her favorite bands, seeing celebrities just walk by, and perhaps be on TV. Instead, she was tired from waking up at 3:00 in the morning, starving from not eating at all, and she thought her bladder was about to burst. The worst thing of all was that she was miserable alone. She had invited her boyfriend of five months with her, but of course, he had 'plans.' She really loved him, and had wanted someone to kiss once the ball came to the bottom, but of course, she was alone, thinking of all the things that could make this miserable time better with the love of her life.

One thing that she was really hoping for was that he would propose after the kiss. She understood that he would most likely be a while, because he still had Shannon and Kelly on his mind. She hoped it would be soon, though. She loved him dearly, but she could only hold on for so long. She couldn't bear not being Mrs. Gibbs for too much longer. Every time she looked in his eyes before they got together, she could see everything about him. He would tug on her pigtails and kiss her cheek in her lab, then at home shower her with kisses. More recently, there was a thick veil over his eyes she couldn't see through, and now he acted lonely and depressed. She was worried about the once kind, caring, and open man she had fallen deeply in love with. She had remembered the day they told each other they loved one another.

It was midnight and a full moon. Gibbs had suddenly asked her on a night picnic during work. Of course, being the night owl she was, she accepted. The night was clear, and every star was out in the sky. She was standing against his chest, his arms around her, her arms on his, swaying to the to the random tune he hummed in her ear. He had sighed deeply, then continued to hum. She looked up at him. "Gibbs, what's wrong?" He stopped humming and glanced at her. "Nothing. Why would you think anything would be wrong? The night is perfect, and I'm spending it with my…" He quieted. "Best friend." She let loose of one of his arms and took hold of his hand. "See, right there, you paused. Are you trying to say something easily? If there's anything wrong… it's okay." He let loose of her hand and took her closer to him. "Well, yes, I am trying to say something, but I don't know. It's really just something I needed to tell you, to get it off of my mind." She slightly squeezed his arm, meaning to clench her own hand. "Abby, I love you." She laid her head on his chest and cried. This was why he doubted telling her. He loosened his hold on her, but she kept him close. "It's- it's okay Jethro. I love you, too."

Her thoughts were interrupted by people around her shouting, "20! 19! 18…" So, no matter what, there was no way he could be there now. It wasn't a few hours the ball was dropping, it was now. She couldn't call him up and ask him one more time to come. He wouldn't be here. Tears started to form in her eyes. "12! 11! 10…" She held back her tears when she felt someone tap her shoulder. "May I help you?" She asked uneasily, about to let her tears win over her. Then she saw him. Gibbs. He was here, now. "6! 5! 4…" He took her close, and as the crowd shouted, "1!" he said, "Happy New Year," and kissed her. The crowd cheered as the New Year begun, and Gibbs and Abby were still embracing their first New Year's kiss. The crowd had gotten slightly quieter, and the people surrounding the two awed as Gibbs bent down in front of Abby, holding out a ring. He never even had time to ask, and she choked him with her trademark hugs crying, "Yes! Yes, I want to marry you Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

_**So, what do you think? This is something that just popped in my head. I mean, literally. I was writing something, then I saw the ball drop, then this came in my head. It took me a while to finally put it in words, but I got it! I hope you liked it and that you have a very happy New Year!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I just came up with this when I was watching 'Shalom,' when Gibbs just materialized from Mexico and starts talking to Tony on the cell. It's a bit different than what I usually do, but I hope you like it. Don't own NCIS, of course. The genius Donald P. Belisario came up with it, and I envy him with all my heart. This is going to be really short, but I still think it's pretty good, since it's my first ever … Ah! You people think you're smart, don't you?**_

Gibbs shut the cell phone and looked over at Ziva. A single tear rolled down her cheek. He walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Ziva, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. He tightened his grip around her waist. "Ziva…" He urged. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Ziva, that Mossad crap doesn't work with me. What's wrong?" Ziva parted from him, then went towards the unfinished boat. "I can't tell you. I just can't. I don't want to seem different in your eyes." Gibbs went over to her. "Ziva, if you're scared, it's okay. You have every right to be…"

"No, I don't. I could've- should've- arrested him. If I had, I probably wouldn't be in this situation, or at least not as deep in it. Besides, I was trained better than this…" Gibbs put his arms around her once again, and she did not move. "Ziva, no amount of training can keep a person from hiding what they feel. At least, not for long." Ziva looked up at him. "Oh, this is coming from the man whom I hardly ever see a single emotion or sign of emotion, other than an occasional smirk?" He smiled, the thing she loved more than his smirk. "Well, how about from now on, we tell each other what we feel, but no one else?" Ziva nodded. "That sounds like a good deal." He kissed her cheek.

Ziva had only seen Gibbs make this action towards Abby. The feel of his lips on her skin made her tingle all over, and her stomach tightened. Did he know she loved him? If he did, why was he toying with her? "What are you feeling now?" She whispered. "I feel like... I need to tell you… I love you." She grinned. "I love you, and the way you laugh, the way you screw up American sayings, the way you threaten Tony, everything." Ziva grinned widened. "I suppose you want the same from me?" She teased. "I want it, but I already know."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Don't own**_

_**A/N: Spoilers for 'Jeopardy.' Probably not my best, but, it just came to me.**_

The two lovers walked onto the plane together, hand-in-hand, heart-in-heart. A man, tall and sturdy, with gray hair and crystal blue eyes, led his companion to the back of the plane. His companion, a redhead with emerald green eyes and an hourglass-shape figure, followed him obediently. Before they sat, they kissed passionately for a few moments, then sat in peace. The woman sat her hand on the armrest, and the man laid his hand on top of hers. They smiled at each other, then turned their looks away from each other. They thought endlessly… mainly about what had happened over the past few weeks. On a foreign op. in France, they fell in love over a faked kiss.

The woman thought about how this would affect her future. She wanted to be successful, but she also wanted a family. She would agree to wait though, just as long as this man was still there for her to claim.

The man thought about how he had come to love someone so quickly. The only woman he had come to love any quicker was… the only woman it pained him to think about. If he really did love her, he hoped she would love him that much as well.

They quickly ended their slightly depressing thoughts, looked at each other, and kissed once more. The rest of their ride back to the states was silent.

By the end of the trip, she ended up halfway in his arms, sleeping. Once the plane landed, he gently shook her. He watched her beautiful face as she woke, then gently kissed her cheek. She giggled, sat up, and yawned. "Good morning Jethro. How was your night?"

"Good. Quiet." The two got up and gathered their carrions, while also continuing their small-talk conversation. As they were about leave, Jethro gently grabbed her cheek and kissed her.

"I love you Shannon."

The woman looked at him, disgusted. "What?" Jethro thought over his last few words, and within seconds, he was apologizing. "Oh, Jen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jen rolled her eyes. "No need for apologies, Gibbs. We need to part our ways anyhow." She turned and left out the door, and Jethro just stood there.

Shannon was no longer the only one it would ever pain him to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

**Was also supposed to be part of a series.**

_**I don't own NCIS.**_

_**A/N: I'm back people. Sorry for abandoning you all. I wish I wouldn't have. My ideas abandoned, abused ideas have been attacking my brain. But anyways, I was reading this fic called 'Drabbles About Reid,' and I got this idea. Rated T for precaution. Just some drabbles to get me back in the groove of writing. Probably some AU in here somewhere…**_

_**Story Related A/N: I wanted something kind of depressing because I'm tired. If I weren't, this would probably be… I dunno, still depressing in some form. Gibbs just knocks the pessimistic reality into me.**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

He stared at the empty bottle of bourbon. Nothing else worth staring at. Nothing else to do.

He's practically destroyed his boat now- why did he drink all that bourbon?

He looked away from the bottle- why did he drink all that bourbon?

He saw the tape player- why did he drink all that bourbon?

His hand lingered towards the play button, but it refused to push- why did he drink all that bourbon?

He forced himself to press it…

He heard music.

He heard the piano.

He remembered.

The little girl…the blood…her father…he was crying- sobbing. But not him. He refused. His heart ached at the sight, but he had to do his job. He could sulk later. But that little girl…

Gibbs threw the player at the wall. He hated that song- that man- that girl…

No. He wouldn't go through this again. Not again. Gibbs felt his legs weaken, and he fell. He tried to stand, but failed. He just sat. It seemed like hours before he finally decided to do something… he decided to cry. He put his hands up to his face and just sobbed.

What did he miss the most?

Shannon.

His baby girl.

Music.

Fun.

Love.

Happiness…

Gibbs heard a noise. He stopped crying and looked up. There she was- no, she wasn't there. He had too much to drink…

"Hi Daddy." He tried to smile at her, but couldn't. She frowned. "It's alright Daddy. It's going to be okay. I'll be here. I'll be right here until you wake up…"

"Oh, God… Gibbs…" Abby lingered over him. "Gibbs, please wake up. Please, please…"

Gibbs finally opened his eyes and took Abby's hands. "Kelly…"

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

_**It's rushed, yes, but that's why it's titled what it is. If you don't get the gist in the hurriedness, just say so. I will explain.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS or 'Rice Krispies' Cereal Company, but I have a box in my cabinet!**_

_**This is set the morning after Abby stays at Gibbs' house when Mikel Mawher was stalking her. And yes, I know I need to be working on my other fics, but this just came to me this morning when I was eating Coco Rice Krispies (which I also don't own, company-wise, but I do box-wise!)**_

Abby woke up under Gibbs' boat, kind of hungry. She didn't know what time it was because the basement was still dark. She headed upstairs and found it to be 8 o' clock. Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. "Well, look who's finally up." Gibbs smirked. "Coffee?" Abby looked through some cabinets. "No thanks. Breakfast." He stood up. "No, sit back down," She was looking through the cereal cabinet. "I just want some… oh! Wow! I haven't had these in years!" She quickly got the box out, but Gibbs didn't see what it said. Abby quickly got out the milk and started pouring the cereal in a bowl. Gibbs glanced at the box she was holding. On it was written in bold white letters 'Rice Krispies.' He laughed. He couldn't see why the woman he secretly loved was making such a big deal over cereal. She sat down. "Abby, what is the…"

"Shhh!" She put her head next to the bowl, then started laughing. Gibbs looked at her questionably, and she looked up at him. "What? Don't you enjoy hearing the chorus of popping cereal?" He kept staring at her, then took a sip of his coffee. "No, actually. I just eat it." Abby picked her spoon up and started to eat. She stopped to talk. "Well, I enjoy the simple things in life; cereal popping, to babies laughing, blowing all the candles out on your birthday cake. I like watching the sun go down, and watching the stars come out at night. I like the one tear people cry when they're really, truthfully happy, and… well, I like all the little sappy stuff like that." Then she continued to eat. Once she finished, she got ready for work, and Gibbs did the same.

At work, Gibbs thought. He thought about all the little things in life he enjoyed. He remembered waking up with Shannon in the morning, and listening to Kelly talk about her day at school. She was a lot like Abby and liked to listen to her 'Rice Krispies' pop, and Gibbs would laugh looking at his daughter just staring at the cereal. He remembered when Kelly was younger and he would have to push her on the swing set he and Shannon had bought for her. After they died, Gibbs didn't really enjoy much things in life, much less the simpler things. When Abby came into his life, he had started to enjoy life again. He didn't want to lose her, and he almost had in the past day. Then he knew what he needed to do.

The music in her lab was deafeningly loud, as usual. Gibbs snuck in and turned the music down. "Hey Gibbs." Abby said automatically. "Hey Abs. What do you got for me?" She sighed. "Nothing yet. I'm still kind of nervous since I was almost killed recently." He kissed her cheek, and he stayed a little longer than usual. "Don't worry Abs." He whispered. "You're not going to die. I'm not going to let you get killed." She sighed again. "I know you're trying to protect me Gibbs, but I'm still scared." He kissed her cheek again. "You know, I need to tell you something, but I don't know if how you'll take it." She turned her chair towards him. "Gibbs, how many times do I have to tell you that you can tell me anything?" He sighed.

"Remember this morning when you were telling me you liked the simple things in life?" He came closer to her. "Yeah. Why?" He took a quick breath before starting. He kissed her cheek. "You only told me a few things that you enjoy." He kissed her again. "But I was wondering what else you enjoy." She looked at him. "Like what?" He kissed her cheek. "Do you like it when a long-time friend of yours-" He kissed her again. "Tells you that-" Another kiss. "He loves you?" He kissed her closer to her mouth. "Or, when you feel the same-" A bit closer. "You enjoy-" A little closer. "Your first kiss?" He stopped for a second and looked at her reaction. She nodded. He slowly came to her face and placed his forehead on hers. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." Abby replied. Gibbs slowly took his lips to hers and enjoyed the long, passionate kiss. "Now do you believe me when I tell you I won't let you get killed?" She slowly nodded, then he left. Now she really enjoyed the smaller things in life.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Don't own**_

_**A/N: Title says it all folks. Not much imagination to it when put that way.**_

_**I was going to put this on my 'The Gibbs We Never Knew,' but it was too Abby-centric.**_

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

Gibbs was downstairs working on his boat when he heard Abby scream. Not even thinking of what it might be, he dropped his sander and headed upstairs. "Abby!" He called.

"Gibbs!"

"Hold on!" Gibbs followed her voice and found her standing in the doorway of the upstairs bathroom. He stared at her awkwardly. She was covering her torso with a towel, but she had everything else on.

"Gibbbbbbbbs…" She whined. "Come in here." She opened the door and led Gibbs into the bathroom, following behind. Abby stood beside the tub and pointed on the wall. "There's a spider."

Gibbs stared at her, then the spider. More specifically, he stared at Abby's spider web tattoo. His eyes kept going back and forth. Spider web tattoo, spider on the wall. Spider web tattoo. Spider on the wall. Tattoo. Spider. Tattoo. Spider. "Why are you standing there looking at me like I'm an idiot? Kill it!" Gibbs stared at her for a moment longer, then grabbed some toilet paper, caught the spider, then flushed it. Abby said 'thank you,' and Gibbs left the room.

A little while later, Abby came out of the bathroom in her funeral gown. She sat on the couch as she towel-dried her soppy, wet hair. After a few moments, Gibbs spoke. "Abby, I have a question."

"Oh yes, my great spider-slaying-knight-in-shining-armor?"

"Uh huh. What was all that about earlier?"

"What?"

"The spider thing."

"Oh. Well, er, ever since I was little, I've had some serious arachnophobia. Still do to this very day."

"Well, yeah, I see that. I'm talking about the tattoo."

"Tattoo?" Gibbs motioned to the back of her neck. "Oh! Oh. Well, yeah… funny story about that…"

A twenty-year-old Abby Scuito stood outside the tattoo parlor? "So Lindsey?" She asked. "What are you gonna get?"

The girl, Lindsey, looked around nervously. "Uh, um, I don't know. What was your first tattoo Abs?"

Abby thought for a moment, then pointed to her arm. "My infinity symbol, I'm pretty sure. What about you Harv?"

Another person from the small group, Harvey, answered, "It was my scorpion."

The two girls looked at him. "Scorpion? What-?" Then the realization came to them. "Oh! Okay then!" Abby exclaimed. She looked back towards Lindsey. "So… do you know what you're getting?"

Lindsey thought for a moment, then said, "The Japanese symbol for peace."

Abby looked at her. "What? No one's going to understand what it means!"

Lindsey shrugged. "Well. It's my tattoo. It really only matters if I know what it is." Abby shrugged, then the three went inside.

After a few minutes for paying and decided where tattoo would go, the procedure began. Once the first few horrifying minutes were over Lindsey began talking to Abby. "Omigosh, I can't believe I let you talk me into this! When I'm done, you're getting a tattoo."

"Pfff. And? I have them all over my body Linds. What's another one going to do?"

"No. No no no no dear heart. Me and Harv deciding. Right?" She looked up towards the male.

He shook his head. "No this little hissy-fit is between you two." Afterwards, it was pretty silent in the shop. Lindsey thought the entire time.

After the tattoo was finished, Lindsey talked to the artist in private. The man nodded his head, then motioned for Abby to sit down. "No missy." He began. "Turn over." Abby's eyes widened slightly, and she looked towards Lindsey.

"Lindseeey… what is he doing?" He shushed her by telling her not to talk. Abby clenched her teeth shut as she would mutter answers.

"Oh, nothing, dear friend of mine. Just a tattoo- of a spider web."

"A sphyer wey? Ut oo oo ean a sphyer wey?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"I kin gi a sphyer wey! Ut e- ut e-"

"What if what?"

"Ut e it inks I eck e it ome?"

"Abby, a spider is not going to think your neck is it's home. It's a freaking tattoo. You'll live."

"E a sphyer all a I eck—"

"If a spider crawls up your neck, I'll give you a thousand bucks."

"A houand ucks?"

"Yep. A thousand bucks.

"So…" She finished, "That's the story of my neck." Gibbs couldn't help but grin. "Hey, you're not gonna go around telling anyone this, are you?"

Gibbs looked at her seriously, then kissed her hair. "Have I ever let anyone know your secrets?"

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

_**Now, if no one understood what Abby was saying here it is, in chronological order:**_

_**A spider web? What do you mean a spider web?**_

_**I can't get a spider web! What if- what if-**_

_**What if it thinks my neck is it's home?**_

_**If a spider crawls up my neck-**_

_**A thousand bucks?**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, the last one in this little collection. For anyone that was looking for that quick read, hope you enjoyed.**

_**Don't own NCIS.**_

_**A/N: I was going to post another story, but something just came to me about an old friend.**_

_**Dedicated to:**_

_**Allison Nichole Parker**_

_**July 6, 1998- May 29, 2004**_

_**And all the other childhood friends who have gone up to a better place**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What Should've Been

What could've been of his Kelly… he thought about it constantly. She could've been anything she wanted to be in his mind. Kelly was sweet and kind, always outgoing… she could always make him laugh or smile. She had been a genius from birth.

She was always good in school. She was friends with everyone, but she always had her best friend Maddie. One day, she came home from school crying. She had told him what happened. Her class had had a substitute teacher, and at the end of the day, everyone was already crying because it would probably be the only time they would ever have that sub, but he had told her before she left the class, he told her something. "You are a smart, sweet little girl Kelly," he had said to her. "One day, you're going to be on top of the world, and if anyone tells you any different, they'll be working for you." The night after the funeral, Gibbs had cried because he knew the statement was just too true, but it would never happen.

If Kelly had ever made it to high school, she would be the most popular student. She'd be the straight A cheerleader everyone wanted to hate but couldn't because she was too kind. Every boy would ask her out- and Gibbs was anticipating this part of her life, so he could terrify them- but she would only agree to that special one. She would've graduated college cum laude, had a great job, and married her high school sweetheart. They would've had a child, and Gibbs would've been a 'Paw-Paw.' Her life would've been perfect.

That's what would've been if she had lived.

That's exactly what should've been.


End file.
